Tres P: Perversión, Prohibido, Peligroso
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Él el pervertido, Ella prohibida, Ambos peligro


**Tres P Perversión, peligro, prohibido**

Disclaimer: todo es Rowling, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

Advertencias: Lemmon. Algo pervertido.

_Actualidad_

Calor, sudor, jadeos entrecortados.

Pasión. Sensación.

Ella moviéndose sobre él.

Estar balanceándose sobre el rígido miembro masculino, en un eterno y lento vaivén era una adicción. Una adicción prohibida.

O

_Dos meses antes_

– ¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Con Damián Bank?

– ¿Qué te importa?

– Me importa.

Mentira. A él no le importaba el estúpido de Bank. Bank era sólo un pretexto. Y ella sólo había utilizado a Bank como excusa para provocarle celos.

– Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Y no me lo puedes impedir – le dijo ella.

Cabello encrespado, ceño fruncido y ojos oscurecidos por la ira.

– ¡Por supuesto que puedo!

– ¿Pero quién te has creído…?

– ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste, querida? – le preguntó en el tono más burlón que pudo reunir –. Soy tu dueño. Tú, toda tu humanidad, tus pensamientos y tus emociones son mías.

– No es cierto.

– Por supuesto que sí. Tú accediste hace un año, ¿o no te acuerdas? Firmaste un contrato válido y vinculante en que dices y aceptas que eres mía.

Otra mentira. No había ningún contrato tan vinculante.

– Bastardo. Maldito cabrón.

Él la acalló, empujándola contra la pared, y poniéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Luego la miró, taladrándola con sus penetrantes ojos. Ella lo observó.

Ojos grises, prácticamente negros; cabellos rubios desordenados por los repentinos movimientos; piel pálida y enrojecida por la ira.

Ella desafiante, sin ceder ante sus provocaciones.

Él no aguantó más y juntó los labios con los de ella. La besó.

Devorar. Dominar. Someter. Dejarse llevar.

O

_Actualidad_

Los masculinos jadeos, suaves y casi sin aliento, eran la única expresión de su placer. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de la femenina cintura mientras ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. Él la miraba.

Sus ojos azules, antaño inocentes e ingenuos, ahora estaban oscurecidos por la pasión. Y su boca pequeña y rosada estaba abierta, permitiendo la salida de numerosos jadeos y gemidos.

O

_Un año y tres meses atrás_

Suspiró. La había besado por primera vez. Meses sin dormir por culpa de esos ojos y esa boca. Esa boca deseable, besable. Meses pensando en cómo sería sentirla, besarla. Meses de largo insomnio con un único pensamiento: ella.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, avergonzadas. Era la primera vez que la besaban de esa forma. La habían besado antes, pero no así, nunca así. Esto es besar, se dijo. Este choque de labios, de lenguas. Este contacto entre almas.

Ella abrió los ojos. Azul y gris se encontraron. Deseo y lujuria en el gris. Ansiedad e ingenuidad en el azul iris de la chica.

Él la volvió a besar.

Él no era un buen chico. Él era un mal chico que disfrutaba haciendo cosas malas, perversas, terribles. Destruir una flor y robarse su inocencia podría ser una de ellas.

Devorar inocencias.

O

_Actualidad_

Él no podía sentirse más completo con el calor que envolvía su miembro. Ella siempre había sido estrecha. Estrecha y cálida. Dentro de ella se sentía bien, se sentía perfecto. Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que se encontraban, que se acoplaban, que se complementaban.

Dentro de ella, y aunque sonara a cliché podía encontrar el cielo, el paraíso, ese Edén tan famoso del que hablan los muggles.

Ella jadeaba, gemía, gritaba. Sin dejar de moverse a ese doloroso vaivén. Sentía como sus paredes vaginales aprisionaban la verga masculina, sentía como el espiral de la pasión estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y llevarlos hasta el clímax final.

O

_Cinco años atrás_

La primera vez que ella le miró fue curiosidad. Ella no había conocido a alguien como él. Le había interesado su pose aristocrática, sus ojos fríos y calculadores, su sonrisa burlona. Le había interesado que fuera prohibido.

– _El abuelo Weasley no te perdonará que te cases con un Malfoy, Rose._

Esas fueron las palabras de su papá. Esas fueron las palabras de Ron Weasley. Y sin embargo…

Él era Malfoy. Era prohibido, no permitido, fuera de los límites. Pero ella no pudo evitar interesarse por él. Suspirar por él. Soñar, tanto dormida como despierta, con él. Imaginar sus besos, sus caricias.

Fue algo inevitable. Que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdida, por él. Una Weasley perdida por un Malfoy. Qué ironía de la vida, del destino, o del puto Merlín que seguro reiría de lo lindo.

Tal vez no debería haberlo conocido. Nunca.

Al lado de él era un manojo de nervios, de sensaciones, de cosas que no podría explicar. Él se había llevado su virginidad, su inocencia, su ingenuidad. La hija de Ron Weasley, la princesita de Ravenclaw había caído en la lengua vibrante y seseante de una serpiente.

Él la dominaba.

O

_Actualidad_

Ella se inclinó un poco más sobre su torso y tomó su boca. Como si siempre hubiera sido dueña de ella, como si la boca de él sólo hubiera esperado por la de ella para saber lo que realmente era besar.

Ella lo besó, sintiendo que era la que controlaba el beso, la que lo dirigía.

Una batalla de lenguas, mientras ahogaban jadeos y gemidos. Lo de ellos siempre había sido así. Una lucha por dominar al otro. Una lucha por poseer al otro.

Ella gritó con fuerza. Se sentía tan húmeda allá abajo, tan excitada, tan desesperada. El pene casi resbalando en su interior, adentro y afuera, y otra vez. Lento en ocasiones, rápido en otras. Profundamente apasionado y pervertido.

O

_Un año y dos meses atrás_

Al comienzo no se había sentido nada bien con la íntima intrusión. El dolor punzante se lo había hecho notar. Ella había cerrado los ojos y había fruncido el ceño. Dolor, dolor por todas partes cuando él traspasó la última barrera de su inocencia.

No fue cálido, ni tierno, ni considerado. Fue profundo, brutal. Él entró en ella de una sola estocada. No se preocupó por las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos azules y que rodaron por sus mejillas. No se preocupó por el dolor lacerante que provocaron las uñas de ella mientras se clavaban en su espalda, profundas y penetrantes hasta sacarle sangre.

A él sólo le preocupaba el calor de ella, la sensación de tener su miembro dentro de ella. La plenitud que le provocaba el contacto entre las pieles. Él gritó cuando sobrevino el enloquecedor orgasmo. Luego se separó de ella, saliendo y liberándola de su peso.

Ella le dio la espalda. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Con dificultad, ella salió de la cama y fue al baño. En el lugar en el que se encontraba, hace tan sólo unos momentos estaba un mosaico de gotas de sangre. La prueba de virginidad de Rose Weasley.

Él sonrió. Algo cálido, profundo y agradable se anidó en su pecho. Él la tenía en su poder. Él la sometía.

O

_Actualidad_

Él la aferró contra sí con más fuerza. Viril y poderoso, sin importarle si provocaba alguno que otro moretón en su piel pálida y salpicada de pecas. Los volteó. Ella protestó cuando se sintió vacía. Él la miró cual depredador que observa a su indefensa presa.

– ¿Dime, Weasley, tu padre sabes lo qué haces?

Ella no quería hablar. Ella no quería responder. Movió sus caderas para entrar la polla gruesa y preciosa de él. Pero él lo impidió.

– Dime.

– Sí – respondió resignada a tener esa conversación.

Por Merlín, ¿qué Malfoy no podía entender que lo que menos le apetecía era hablar? Ella tenía la camisa desabrochada, colgando inútil sobre sus hombros, los senos enrojecidos por la boca y los dedos de él, la falda enrollada en su cintura. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar en este momento?

– ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

– ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar? Como si le hubieran dicho que Voldemort acaba de reencarnar.

Él rió. Volvió a penetrarla.

Ella se arqueó lo más que podía. Él le mordió uno de los hombros. Ella lanzó un quejido.

El clímax llegó con la fuerza de un volcán, la devastación de un tsunami, y el descontrol de un maremoto.

Mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones se colocaron una al lado del otro.

O

_Actualidad_

– Eres mía, Weasley.

– Y tú eres mío, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió. No era de ella, ni de nadie. Ni siquiera era de su esposa Astoria.

– No quiero volver a verte al lado de mi hijo.

– Eso es imposible. Scorpius es mi única coartada. Toda mi familia piensa que estoy con él.

– ¡Pero no lo estás!

– Eso no importa. Todos lo creen y es mejor así. Mejor Scorpius que tú, ¿no?

Rose le lanzó una mirada pícara. Para el señor Malfoy no fue difícil sumar una más una son dos.

– ¡Te has acostado con él!

– ¿Por qué se escandaliza, señor Malfoy? Es algo perfectamente normal entre jóvenes que son de diferente sexo. Incluso se folla entre personas de igual sexo.

– Pero es mi hijo.

– Y usted es su padre. ¿Cuál es el problema? – le preguntó con su mejor cara de inocencia.

– Me acabas de decir que tu familia…

– Mi padre me dijo que no me quería ver cerca de Scorpius. Mi madre, mis abuelos, mis tíos y mis primos lo aceptan. Ellos se encargarán de convencer a mi padre. Si ahora les digo que es con usted que estoy, bueno, nadie en mi familia me apoyaría.

– Y entonces estás con los dos. Oh, eso me parece muy inteligente.

– A Scorpius no le molesta. De hecho, él sabe que estoy en este momento en su cama. ¿Por qué a usted le molesta?

– Eres mía, Weasley. Eres…

– No soy tuya, Draco Malfoy. No soy de nadie.

– Pero…

Rose cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, aquellos ojos azules que siempre brillaban de emoción, se habían vuelto fríos.

– ¿Crees que no sé por qué empezó todo esto? ¿Por qué me sedujiste, me cortejaste, me sometiste?

– Yo…

– Por mi madre. Sigues amando a Hermione Weasley, Granger para ti. Sigues deseándola con toda la fuerza de tu corazón y de tu miembro. En mí veías a mi madre, la identificabas, ¡incluso llegaste a llamarme diciendo Hermione! No has podido superarlo, ¿cierto, Malfoy? No has podido superar que la mujer que amaste al fin de cuentas se casó con otro, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Rose destilaban veneno. Ya no era una niña inocente. Era una mujer. Sabía cómo atacar, sabía dar donde más dolía.

Ella se levantó. Tomó y acomodó sus ropas, sintiendo como la mirada del rubio la traspasaba. Se miró en el espejo.

– Tengo dieciocho años. Hace cinco que me besó por primera vez. Hace un año que tomó mi virginidad. Por lo tanto han sido cinco años, cinco años de relación. Y en el recuento – volteó a ver a Malfoy – los daños son más altos que las alegrías.

Levantó la capa (azul son motivos blancos) y se la puso sobre los hombros.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Ahora hemos terminado. Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

Dejó la habitación y bajó las escaleras. En el vestíbulo, al pie de las escaleras, esperaba Scorpius Malfoy.

O

_Actualidad_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era muy alto.

Malfoy de arriba a abajo. Rubio como su padre, ojos grises verdosos (herencia de padre y madre), piel pálida y casi albina, dedos largos. Tenía un porte viril y seguro de sí mismo, la mirada arrogante, el gesto burlón propio de la persona que se cree superior a otro.

Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies. Era todo un líder de su casa, una figura que imponía respeto a base de acciones que parecían bien encaminadas. Amigo de su primo, Albus Severus Potter. Cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Prefecto en su quinto año y Premio Anual en su séptimo y último año. Cantante y amante del arte.

Scorpius era una persona de retazos, de pedazos. Un rompecabezas.

– Rose.

– Scorpius.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él no despegó la mirada de ella.

– ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

– Sí.

– ¿Y?

– Acepto.

Scorpius parpadeó. Estaba sorprendido. Un Malfoy nunca da un paso sin antes saber que lo que va a encontrar después está asegurado en buena forma. Un Malfoy no se arriesga sin antes pensar en las opciones. Sin embargo, en este asunto, había tomado riesgos y el objetivo no estaba en su mano. También estaba satisfecho. Eso era lo que había querido desde hace dos años.

– ¿Puedo preguntar tus motivos?

– Puedes. Pero eso no significa que te conteste.

– Bueno, de todas formas… lo que quería era una respuesta.

Y ya la tenía. Así que, ¿para qué insistir?

– Exacto.

Volvieron a mirarse. Gris verdoso contra azul.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo?

– Creo que en un mes estará bien.

– ¿Un mes? ¿No es muy pronto?

– ¿Para qué esperar? Después de todo, es un trámite, y los trámites no deben retardarse.

– Claro. ¿Se lo has dicho?

– No, aún no. Te dejo para que se lo digas.

– Aunque es posible que ya lo sepa.

– ¿Te refieres a que nos está escuchando en este momento?

– Apostaría mi Mansión a que así es.

– Bueno, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Buenas noches, Scorpius.

Él la tomó de la mano. La besó entre los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos

– Buenas noches, Rose.

Rose sonrió, asintió y se marchó.

Scorpius volteó y alzó la cabeza. En lo alto de las escaleras se encontraba Draco Malfoy. El señor Malfoy se encontraba lívido y más pálido que de costumbre.

– ¿Disfrutas de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, padre?

– ¿Qué le has propuesto?

– Le he pedido que se casara conmigo. Y ella aceptó.

– ¿Por qué?

– Creo que ya la oíste. Sus motivos se los guarda. No me has contestado, padre. ¿Disfrutas?

– No tanto como disfrutaré las reacciones de la familia de Rose cuando sepan que te casarás con su princesa.

– Me aceptarán. Mi apellido tal vez obstaculice el proceso. Sin embargo, tengo ventajas, ¿no? Estoy soltero, sin compromisos, ni lastres. No tengo un sucio pasado de mortífago. No tengo hijos. Y soy totalmente responsable de mis acciones.

Aquello era una bofetada en toda regla. Draco aguantó estoicamente los golpes. Luego atacó:

– ¿Y ella sabe que te acostaste con su madre cuando tenías quince años?

Scorpius apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar ese episodio a colación? Por más verdad que fuera, habían jurado que no volverían a tocar _ese_ tema.

– Sí, lo sabe.

Draco Malfoy lucía sorprendido. Scorpius rió y comentó:

– No la subestimes, padre. Rose puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero ella es muy inteligente (no por nada fue a Ravenclaw) y astuta (hubiera hecho un buen papel en Slytherin).

– No la aceptaremos.

Scorpius amplió su sonrisa burlona.

– Te equivocas. Ya hablé con el abuelo. Lucius ha rezongado pero al final se ha resignado, reconociendo dos cosas: la primera, que Rose es una sangre pura, por lo tanto es digna de mí; la segunda, que emparentar con los Weasley es lo mejor que podemos hacer en nuestra situación. La abuela Narcisa también ha aceptado, reconociendo la inteligencia de Rose y la voluntad que parece tener para aprender algunas de nuestras costumbres. Incluso los Greengrass están de acuerdo con mi decisión. Y mi madre, al asegurarle que nada me haría más feliz que casarme con Rose Weasley, ha aceptado encantada. Por lo tanto, sí van a aceptar mi futuro matrimonio.

Scorpius dejó que un pesado silencio se instalara entre ellos. Luego empezó a subir las escaleras que lo llevaban al siguiente piso. Cuando llegó a la altura de su padre, murmuró:

– Jaque mate, Draco.

Porque Draco Malfoy podría ser el primero en la vida de Rose Weasley, pero Scorpius Malfoy iba a ser el único hombre con el que ella estaría por el resto de su vida.


End file.
